


Green is my favorite color

by Jinxedfuture



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Info dumping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleep Deprivation, hisoka and illumi share a house, how tf do u tag fics on ao3, just lots of fluff in general, mentions of Mike - Freeform, theyre happy together aight aight, yes mike the dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxedfuture/pseuds/Jinxedfuture
Summary: Hisoka finds out the reason Illumi tends to wear green outfits more than any other color. Amused by his new discovery, he decides to be a good boyfriend and surprise Illumi the next time he returns home from a long mission.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	Green is my favorite color

Something didn't feel right. 

The chilly breeze that attacked Hisoka's bare back proved just that. The magician groggily shifted in bed, blinking slowly as he tried to come to his consciousness. There was too much empty space on the side, and the familiar threads of silk that were spread everywhere next to him were no longer there. 

Once his vision started to clear, his suspicions were confirmed. The bedroom's door was wide open, and Illumi was nowhere to be found. 

Hisoka groaned as he sat up, grabbing his phone from the bedside table. He squinted as the bright phone light invaded his eyes and displayed the time: 6:24 AM. 

That's strange. Illumi didn't mention anything that would require him to depart so early. They went to sleep only two hours ago, so he should be resting more than anything right now. Illumi wouldn't have left on his own without informing Hisoka of it beforehand... right? 

Ah well, no matter. The magician's a little too tired to think about the different possibilities. He can bring the issue up with Illumi in the afternoon, after his return. Hisoka was going to send the assassin a text then lay back down in the comfort of his warm blankets. That is, until he heard a phone vibrate from the other side of the bed. He slowly turned, reaching to the light switch on his side, then looked back. 

That's Illumi's phone on the other bedside table. And Illumi _never_ goes anywhere without his personal Zoldyck transmitter. 

Now the magician was definitely concerned. 

A quick look around the house told him Illumi definitely wasn't here. However, now that his head wasn't foggy from his drowsiness, his power senses were back on. Illumi possessed a special type of presence, one that can be sensed from miles away if he wished so. And Illumi definitely isn't hiding his aura in the slightest, because Hisoka can sense it slightly far away from here. 

  


The magician heaved a sigh before putting on a robe from his closet and heading out. 

  


  


  


  


Following the assassin's trail hadn’t proved to be a difficult task, considering Illumi has refused to move an inch from his spot. After ten minutes of wandering, deep into the forest that's settled besides their house, Hisoka found him. 

  


In the distance, the assassin was sitting with an unusually vulnerable posture. His back against a tree, one knee up to his chest, and his eyes closed. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of Hisoka's presence. 

  


That was, until Hisoka got a little closer. Illumi's head perked up and his eyes fluttered open, gaze trained like a hawk on the direction of the magician. 

  


"Ah. Hisoka." 

  


The heavy air that fell around them left as fast as it came. Hisoka walked over to where Illumi was sitting and stood beside him with a hand on his hip. "What are you doing here?" 

  


"Sitting." 

  


"Yeah, _I can see that_." Hisoka huffed. "I meant why are you not in bed? It's considerably too early for you to be awake right now." 

  
"I'm an assassin." Illumi answered in an aloof manner. "I can easily function on very minimum hours of sl--" 

  


"It doesn't look like you slept that much at all." 

  


"I don't need sleep to function." 

  


"That's not--" Hisoka sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. The assassin looked at him almost innocently, as if he didn't know what he was doing. To his credit, Hisoka genuinely couldn't conclude if he was being oblivious or dodging the question. This game of cat and mouse can go on forever. Illumi knows how to beat around the bush whether accidentally or purposely. 

  


"What brought _you_ here?" Illumi asked the magician. 

  


"You left your phone back at the house." 

  


The Zoldyck blinked. "Ah. Well... That was a mistake on my part. You didn't need to come all the way here to give it to me." 

  


Hisoka was dazed with bewilderment. "What-- no-- Illumi, I didn’t come here to give you the phone. I was worried. I came here to check on you." 

  


_Now_ the message went through, as the assassin's head perked up in surprise. "Oh! I see..." 

  


"Right." Hisoka cocked an eyebrow. "So, why are you in the forest of all places? Without your phone?" 

  


Illumi went quiet for a moment. He dropped his head, gaze breaking from the magician and landing on the grass in front of him. "...I just want to be." 

  


Hisoka stared at him for a few seconds before sighing quietly. He dropped down besides the assassin, adjusting himself to mirror Illumi's position. Illumi shifted his gaze to the sky. 

  


They both sat in blissful silence with only the sound of wind, rustling leaves, and cheerful birds in the background. The sky was colored in a beautiful blue, with a blending of orange creeping in as the sun was rising. Feathery clouds were lightly painted all around. It was definitely a gorgeous thing to witness. It would be ten times better if Hisoka’s eyes weren’t burning from his lack of sleep. 

  


The drowsy magician shifted his gaze from the sky to the man besides him. The assassin was back to staring at the light green grass in front of him with half closed eyes. He had his chin rested on his knee, with his curtain of hair spread on the ground around him, hiding most of his face behind it. He looked very laid back and relaxed, but not as much as when Hisoka had found him. 

  


It was surprising, considering Illumi rarely lets his guard down, even in their comfortably shared house. It could be the fact that he hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep yet, but the magician had seen Illumi go a whole week with no rest. Illumi is also able to force himself to sleep for a whole week, much to Hisoka’s surprise. He got used to calling it his mini hibernation. 

  


An unsolicited yawn escaped Hisoka's lips before he can . Illumi turned his head to look at the magician. "You should go back to the house and get some sleep." 

  


"I'm fine." Hisoka answered, suppressing a consecutive yawn. Illumi blinked at him then looked away. 

  


Hisoka rubbed his eye, taking a moment to ponder a conversation starter before turning to face Illumi. "Do you like it here?" 

  


Illumi nodded his head quietly. Hisoka hummed. He wanted Illumi to elaborate, but he would probably dodge the question if asked-- 

  


"It reminds me of the forest back in the manor." 

  


Ah. Never mind then. 

  


Illumi shifted to face Hisoka, straightening his back and sitting on his heels with his hands clasped together firmly on his lap. _Ah._ That's the posture Illumi adapts when he's about to start speaking about something for the next few hours. 

  


"Do you remember Mike?" 

  


Hisoka stared blankly at Illumi. 

  


"Mike. Our gate guard. He is the family puppy." 

  


The magician’s eyes open wide. "That's a puppy!?” 

  


"Well.. he is a puppy to me." The assassin smiled to himself faintly. Hisoka rested his chin on his palm, waiting for Illumi to explain, which he gladly obliged. "When I was younger, I was in charge of training Mike. It was a test from my parents, I believe. Perhaps because my nen category is related to manipulation. He was still a very little puppy, barely reached my torso. But back then, he was considerably large for me." 

  


"I would usually spend all of my time in the forest teaching Mike how to hunt. It started with simple objects, then eventually developed into living beings, preferably human." Illumi pushed a few strands of his hair behind his ear. "Mike's species is intelligent and grows considerably fast in size. But even after his training was over, I still preferred being in the forest every once in a while. Usually after my personal training, from what I remember." 

  


Hisoka hummed, holding his chin in contemplation. Everything seemed a bit clearer to him now. "So.. that's why you chose a house near the forest when we were scouting for places to live." 

  


Illumi nodded, twirling a strand of his hair around his finger. "That was the main reason, yes. I sit in it often around this hour. I prefer to dig a hole and sleep in here as well." 

  


"...Often...Around this hour.." Hisoka repeated to himself, squinting as his tired brain attempted to process the words given to him. "...Illumi, for how long have you been doing this?" 

  


Illumi took a moment before he answered the question. "Since we settled here." 

  


"Seriously!?" Hisoka's half closed eyes fluttered open in surprise. It had been four months since they managed to find and buy the house together. (Though Hisoka is the one who paid.) It's surprising how Illumi can keep such a frequently occurring thing under Hisoka's nose. 

  


"I expected you to notice sooner." The assassin admitted. "I'm very sure my visits are heavily dependent on my feelings. I could come here every other day, or every other week. That is, when I’m not away on missions." 

  


"That's.. a lot..." Hisoka frowned. How _did_ he miss that? Illumi isn’t present all the time, but even then, it’s something the magician should have picked up on. Well... Now that he thinks about it... There were many times where Hisoka had woken up with Illumi already gone, only for him to come back less than two hours later. Hisoka teased Illumi about it, but never truly asked what he was up to. He should've asked sooner, huh. "Do you prefer sleeping here then?" 

  


"Sometimes." Illumi traced his fingers along the grass. "I like the ambience and atmosphere here better than the silence of a bedroom. It does helps me sleep better, yes." 

  


Hisoka took a moment to stare at Illumi before breathing a sigh. "You should've told me sooner." 

  


"Sorry, it never occurred to me. Besides, you never asked." 

  


Hisoka huffed. “Right...” He doubted that Illumi would have answered truthfully either way, considering the apprehensiveness in his tone as he was explaining his reasoning to the magician. Hisoka fell into contemplation, closing his eyes for a few moments before forcing them back open. He really shouldn’t do that, he can genuinely end up falling asleep by accident. 

"So...” Hisoka spoke. “You're a dog person?" Illumi tilted his head. "Uh-- Do you favor dogs over other animals, is the question." 

  


The Zoldyck hummed, bringing a finger to his lips in thought. "Well... I'm not sure. Narrowing it down to only one animal is a difficult task. Mike is an exception.. I had a very close experience with him. Not so much with other different kinds or species." 

  


"Oh?" The magician smiled. "So you have dealt with other animals then?" 

  


Illumi nodded, mirroring his partner's smile. "Most of them have been prey for Mike's training. They ranged from squirrels to great stamps. Mike got himself hurt by one of those before... Oh! And Killu brought in a puppy of his own once!" 

  


Hisoka listened as Illumi spoke on and on about many of his different memories with the Zoldyck's gate guard and other possible animals he had interacted with. The magician enjoyed moments like these, moments where Illumi would talk for hours on end about something he's fond of or interested in. It was one of the few things the Zoldyck sounded passionate about. Probably one of the few things he found comfort in as well. 

However, as almost an hour flies by, it gets more and more difficult for the magician to keep his eyes open. Illumi paused his story and stared at Hisoka, who was rubbing his eyes for the fifth time now. The assassin hummed, then scooted closer to the other man.

Hisoka stared at him blankly. Illumi tilted his head and patted his lap. It took Hisoka a second to process what that meant. _"Oh._ " 

It was a shame, he wanted to hear more of Illumi's past. But ignoring his fatigue was getting a little too impossible now. Hisoka slowly laid down, resting his head comfortably on the assassin's lap. Illumi's fingers began to gently comb through Hisoka's hair, causing the tired magician to let out a soft sigh. 

The moment Hisoka finally closed his eyes, he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was delayed for 2 whole days just bcs I didn't know how to tag it... ao3 tags are gonna be the death of me


End file.
